Pokemon Breeding Journal
by Shadowsevilfish
Summary: Every type and their breeding capabilities. Pokemon with a scientific view on breeding, and biological reproduction.


**FIGHTING ****Type-Subcategory-Female**:

_Fighting types are known for their sheer power, and it's never absent from their mating sessions. In a state of heat, females become extremely needy, and will search out for the nearest male- whether it be able to breed with her or not. Fighting Females are known for being very hard to bring to orgasm, since they are well trained in endurance and stamina._

**FIGHTING ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Fighting types are known for their sheer power, and it's never absent from their mating sessions. In a state of heat, male become more pushy, and will seek out the nearest female- whether it be able to breed with him or not. Fighting males are known for being brutal and rough when mating, and very difficult to bring to orgasm, as they are well trained in endurance and stamina._

**STEEL ****Type-Subcategory-Female**:

_Steel types are known for their size and armor, and this can create difficulties in mating sessions. Females tend to be much more friendly when in heat, and are extremely picky with their mates- some even going un-mated for many years. They are known to not lose their heat until their breeding season is up- or they've became impregnated._

**STEEL ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Steel types are known for their size and armor, and this can create difficulties in mating sessions. Males tend to be more aggressive when in heat, and are rather picky with what they want in a female. No male ever goes unmated for long, but this depends on his appearance. Males lose their heat after three days._

**PSYCHIC ****Type-Subcategory- Female**:

_Psychic types are famous for the power of their mind, and being able to bond very quickly. These bonds are intensified during a mating session. Females are known to be very clingy when in heat and around a male they have bonded with. Psychic types never leave their powers out of a session, and both genders are famed for being naughty._

**PSYCHIC ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Psychic types are famous for the power of their mind, and being able to bond very quickly. These bonds are intensified during a mating session. Males tend to be more attention seeking when in heat, and will mate only with females they have come to trust, and are willing. This can leave males un-mated for many years. They are known not to lose their desire until their breeding season is over, or if they score a mate._

**DARK Type-Subcategory- Female**:

_Dark types are famous for being sneaky, and incredibly intelligent. Females of this type are far more picky than Steel types, and rarely bond with males. Dark types are aggressive and will mate often when they're 'hungry', due to their lack of mating season. Like Psychic types, bonds are created with those close to the pokemon._

**DARK Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Dark types are famous for being sneaky, and incredibly intelligent. Males of this type are not very picky, and often have what they want set in their minds before they search for their mates. Dark type males can be rather aggressive, making them an ideal mate for a female who enjoys 'punishment'. Males of this type will mate only when their ideal mate reveals herself, due to a lack of a mating season. Males tend to tease females before mating, and bonds can be created from these actions._

**DRAGON ****Type-Subcategory-Female**:

_Dragon types are famous for being regal and old fashioned. Females of this type are pompous and tend to seem rather uninterested with any male until given a 'tribute'. Once a tribute is received, the female will judge the male on appearance, then intelligence before she decides to permanently mate with him. Dragon types are well known for having a wide open breeding season- none. These magnificent creatures breed only when they have gained themselves a suitable male, and females will allow the male to hide them, to protect future offspring._

**DRAGON ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Dragon types are famous for being regal and old fashioned. Males of this type are extremely picky with their mates, and may even attack females they find unattractive. Dragon type males are rumored to be elegant lovers, treating their selected female with various items made of ores, (Gold, Silver) to gain her affections. Dragon types are well known for having a wide open breeding season- none. These magnificent creatures breed when they have gained themselves a mate, and males will provide for the female they have hidden._

**FLYING ****Type- Subcategory- Female**:

_Flying types are known to be the most interesting of matable Pokemon. Females of this type will mate with every male they can before their breeding season is up. It is said these sessions do not last more than a few minutes._

**FLYING ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Flying types are known to be the most interesting of matable Pokemon. Males of this type will mate with as many females as possible before their breeding season is up. It is said that these sessions do not last more than a few minutes._

**ICE ****Type- Subcategory- Female**:

_Ice types are known to be the coldest of lovers. Females of this type are shy, and often get frozen by the males. Ice type females have the best eggs, meaning that after just a single session, the female __WILL __be impregnated and read to give birth very shortly. Their mating season occurs in December._

**ICE ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Ice types are known to be the coldest of lovers. Males of this type are aggressive, and will freeze the female they mate with to be sure she does not leave. Ice type males have the highest sperm rates, meaning the female __WILL__ be impregnated after just one session. Their mating season occurs in December._

**ELECTRIC ****Type- Subcategory- Female**:

_Electric types are known for giving quite the shock during a mating. Females of this type have the tightest vagina's, and are known to take quick the zap from males after orgasm. Electric type females are normally calm and fun loving, and this is never missing from their mating session. Females will allow males to tease them for long periods of time before actually mating._

**ELECTRIC ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Electric types are known for giving quite the shock during a mating. Males of this type will electrocute the female upon release of their sperm. Electric type males are normally fun and playful, and this is never missing from a mating session. Males will tease females for long periods of time before actually mating._

**ROCK ****Type- Subcategory- Female**:

_Rock type pokemon are known for rough sessions. Females of this type can last for hours on end for a session, and take severe damage during them. Rock type females have hard, cold vargina's rather than warm, wet ones- and this protects them from being taken by anything other than males of the same type. Females of this type also suffer from 'bad eggs', meaning their reproductive abilities are very low, and they must mate with a male several times._

**ROCK ****Type- Subcategory- Male: **

_Rock type pokemon are known for rough sessions. Males of this type can last for hours on end for a session, and often do unintended damage to their mates when thrusting. Rock type males have the weakest sperm count, which may just be the reason as to why they mate several times before leaving the female._

**GROUND ****Type- Subcategory- Female**:

_Ground type females are known for having the deepest varginas, having them longer than 10 inches, and being able to stretch up to 300%. Despite this, Ground type females are gentle lovers, and will comfort the males before breeding with them._

**GROUND ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Ground type males are known for being very well endowed, having penises larger than 10 inches in length, and 12 inches in width. Despite having the largest endowments, Ground type males are very gentle lovers, and will allow the female to control the sessions._

**WATER ****Type- Subcategory- Female**:

_Water types are known worldwide for their speed. Water type females are exceptionally skilled in oral sex, being the #1 species at this skill asides for humans. During a mating session, a Water type female will use oral sex as a form of foreplay. Water type females have the most lubricated varginas in all species, and this enables them to mate both aquatically and terrestrially._

**WATER ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Water types are known worldwide for their speed. Water type males are skilled in more than just penetration mating, but oral as well, being the #1 species at this skill asides for humans. During a mating session, a Water type male will use oral sex as a form of foreplay. For the actual act, males are skilled in both aquatic and terrestrial mating sessions._

**GRASS ****Type- Subcategory- Female**:

_Grass types are known for being calm and controlled, but this goes right out the window in breeding season. Females of this type are timid, fast and quiet. During a mating session, a female will be forced to perform various positions with the male, whether she orgasms or not._

**GRASS ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Grass types are known for being calm and controlled, but this goes right out the window in breeding season. Males of this type are rough, fast and controlling. During a mating session, a male will perform various positions before he orgasms._

**BUG ****Type- Subcategory- Female**:

_Bug type males are known to have incredible endurance in battle, and mating is no different. Females of this type can be dominate, or they can be dominated. Dominating females, such as Vespiquen, will force the male in fertilize her more than once, due to her status as queen. Dominated females, such as Ariados, will allow the male to pin her to her own web and have his way. _

**BUG ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Bug type males are known to have incredible endurance in battle, and mating is no different. Males of this type can be dominate, or they can be dominated. Dominated males, such as Combee, will mate Vespiquen multiple times before being sent away. Dominating males, such as Ariados, will pin a female to her own web and mate her for a long period of time._

**GHOST ****Type- Subcategory- Female**:

_Ghost types are the least known type, therefore, mating habits are unclear for many species. One species that has been studied for many years, is Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon. Females of this species are unusual because their vagina is located in their stomach 'belly', rather than a pelvis, due to the lack of that bone. Females of this species mate quietly, and only with their own kind. Despite a fearsome appearance, they are very gentle._

**GHOST ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Ghost types are the least known type, therefore, mating habits are unclear for many species. One species that has been studied for many years, is Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon. Males of this species are unusual, for their penis is located in their stomach 'belly', rather than in their pelvis, this could be because of a lack of that very bone. Males of this species mate quietly, and with females of just about any other species. Despite a fearsome appearance, they are very gentle._

**NORMAL ****Type- Subcategory- Female**:

_Normal types are known well biologically due to that fact that they were the first types to ever be observed in mating sessions. Females of this type are simplistic lovers, and are very well adapted to mating just about anywheres. _

**NORMAL ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

_Normal types are known well biologically due to that fact that they were the first types to ever be observed in mating sessions. Males of this type are simplistic lovers, and are very well adapted to mating just about anywheres._

**FIRE ****Type- Subcategory- Male: **

_As their typing gives away, Fire types are passionate lovers that have no set breeding season. Males of this type are known well for having 'hot seed', that is capable of burning a female's vagina as well as their own penis._

**FIRE ****Type- Subcategory- Female:**

_As their typing gives away, Fire types are passionate lovers that have no set breeding season. Females of this type are known for having the warmest vagina's of all female Pokemon, and the ability to control their temperature during mating._

**FAIRY ****Type- Subcategory- Male:**

-Error-

**FAIRY ****Type- Subcategory- Female:**

_-Error-_

**Observations By PKMN Biologist Shady.**


End file.
